To Love Your Enemy
by J-J7
Summary: Draco has defied his Father’s wishes and sided against him in the war. The only safe place for him during the summer is Harry’s house. Will the boys continue to fight or find a connection on common ground? H/D fic!
1. A New House Guest

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well HP related that is... well like character and place wise - I have a lot of Harry Potter magazines and such, but ANYWAY... I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco has defied his Father's wishes and sided against him in the war. The only safe place for him during the summer is Harry's house. Will the boys continue to fight or find a connection on common ground? H/D fic - fluff ahead!  
  
*fhailfdsfgkl* - thinking  
  
~*~  
  
If you see ^ those things around text then there is a letter being written or read!  
  
~*~  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Love Your Enemy  
  
By: Jillery Jae (J-J)  
  
Chapter 1: Another House Guest  
  
Harry was laying on his bed and number four Privet Drive. The summer was dragging on as it usually does with life with the Dursley's. They had gotten worse since Harry was gone. But they found a common ground for their own peace. Harry stayed in his room mostly, out of everyone's way.  
  
Harry let out a sigh.*Only one more month!* Today was Harry's birthday. He had gotten another pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. *Thought that counts right?* Harry tossed the old socks on his floor when he heard a scratching sound at his window.  
  
"Pig?" Harry said out loud and he walked over to the window and opened it for the little bird to fly in. The tiny bird fluttered around the room very uncoordinated. Pig was carrying a box before he finally landed on Harry's bed. "Did Ron send you?"  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and opened the letter attached to the parcel.  
  
~*~  
  
-Harry  
  
Hey, Happy Birthday mate! I hope the muggles are treating you ok? Soon we'll be back to school and you will be away from them. Unless you wanted to leave early??? Mum said it's alright if you stay at our house for the remainder of the summer! Owl me back with Pig!  
  
-Ron Weasley  
  
~*~  
  
Harry smiled widely now! *YES! NO MORE DURSLEYS!* Harry opened the box. It was full of chocolate frogs and cakes and candy. Even some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry also saw what looked like some of Fred and George's prank candies. *I'll have to try those out on Dudley!* Harry walked over to his desk and started to write Ron a letter.  
  
~*~  
  
-Ron  
  
How is everyone? Good I hope. I'd love to come and stay at The Burrow for the last month, Ron! I'll have to butter up Uncle Vernon though because, although he'd like to get rid of me, it would be making me happy and he can't have that now. I'll owl you back with Hedwig as soon as I know if I can come. Thanks for the great treats! (I was running deadly low!). Tell Fred and George that I'm planning to try theirs on Dudley!  
  
-Harry  
  
~*~  
  
While Harry was attaching the note to Pig's leg, two other owls came flying through the window left open. One, Harry could tell, was from Hermione. It was carrying a book shaped parcel. The other must be the school's owl. Harry watched as Pig flew out the window. He went over to the one from Hermione. He read her birthday greeting and opened the package.  
  
Hermione had given him a book of play-by-play Quidditch moves and scenes from the most memorable World Cup games. "Wow Hermione!" Harry said, completely forgetting the other bird.  
  
The other owl jumped on his shoulder and impatiently nipped at his ear. "Ow, sorry!" Harry took the letter and watched the two remaining owls fly out of the room. He walked back over to the window and shut it.  
  
Harry plopped down on his bed. The envelope had two sheets of paper. The first was school supplies, as he had expected. The second, however, he had a very bad feeling about. "I don't like the looks of this."  
  
Harry eyed the letter suspiciously then finally opened it. He knew that something was odd about this letter, and to his despair he was right. This definitely wasn't good.  
  
~*~  
  
-Mr. Potter  
  
I know that you are aware of how strong He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named powers are growing. I regret to inform you that many of the students attending Hogwarts have a very wavering future in the fight of Dark and Light sides. One of these students has approached Headmaster Dumbledore and myself of his dilemma. He has defied his Father and is in great danger. You must be aware by now, of all the magical protections on you're house at Privet Drive. This then, we have decided, is the safest place for this student to be placed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked up from the letter. *They want me to have a student stay at my house? With the Dursley's? Who could it be?*  
  
~*~  
  
We would greatly appreciate if you'd allow Mr. Malfoy to stay at you home for the rest of the summer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Holy fuck!" Harry looked up from the letter. He was speechless, besides the vulgar language that he could muster to come up with. He went back to the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
We know that you have not exactly been the best of friends with Mr. Malfoy, but his life is at stake and we know you could see past you're problems to reach the greater good. We have informed your guardians about this situation, only a slightly modified story on which Mr. Malfoy will inform you of when he arrives on July 31.  
  
-Professor McGonagall  
  
~*~  
  
Harry read over the letter many times. "This is not happening! This in *NOT* happening!"  
  
He stood up with the letter still in his hands. He paced back and forth the room, kicking his old socks under the bed. "This. Is. NOT. Happ..." Harry heard a knock at the front door. He ran downstairs and saw his uncle grab the door open.  
  
Harry snapped his eye's shut. He didn't want to know who was there. *Not Malfoy, not Malfoy, not...*  
  
"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy," Harry heard the familiar voice come from the front door. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde boy dressed in a baby blue tee-shirt and black slacks. He was carrying a large black leather suit case.  
  
"Ah yes. We've been waiting for you're arrival." Vernon opened the door to let Malfoy in. Harry hadn't noticed Aunt Petunia and Dudley next to the door also. They we're in their best outfits. "Harry," Vernon bellowed. "Take Mr. Malfoy's things to you're room. He'll be staying there. He's the son of a very rich business man in London and,"  
  
"What?" Harry questioned. *They think he's a muggle? They're hiding his true identity so he can stay here.*  
  
"Who's that?" Malfoy said from the door. A smile was on his face. He obviously loved the situation he was putting Potter in.  
  
"Oh him?" Vernon motioned to Harry, "He's just my nephew. No real importance to the family." Harry wasn't listening to Vernon. "Harry! Come take Mr. Malfoy's things to his room, while we become better acquainted."  
  
"Yes Harry," Draco said smiling. "Here are my things." Draco smiled wider. Harry, still in shock, walked over to the blonde boy and took his suit case up the stairs. "Actually," Draco said turning his attention back to the Dursley's. "I'm rather tired for the journey. Would it be alright if I took a nap?" Vernon nodded and Malfoy followed Harry up to his room.  
  
Harry was walking like a zombie up to his room. *THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!* That was the only thing he could think of as he lead the blonde boy up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
He he he - ok... so what are you thinking? I have it planned out quite a bit and this is only the beginning! Review if you want more! 


	2. Fraternizing With the Enemy

Oh - I forgot to mention - I know this type of story has been done, *a lot*, and I love everyone of them! That's why I decided to make my own! LoL!  
  
Disclaimer - same as b4 - I own nothing  
  
Thank you all for you're reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Keep reviewing so I know if it's a really demented story or if you like it b/c the boundaries between what is "ok" and what is "freakishly wrong" get blurred for me sometimes!  
  
*words* - Harry's thinking //words// - Draco's thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Fraternizing With the Enemy  
  
Draco followed Harry into his tiny room. He glanced around at Harry's things, or lack there of. "This is where you sleep? Uh!" Malfoy dropped his suitcase on the floor.  
  
Harry ignored the insult and went directly to the third degree. "Malfoy," Harry shut the door behind him. "What is going on here?"  
  
Draco made his way over to Harry's small twin sized bed. //Tiny room. How can he survive here? Well I guess I'm going to have the same problem.// Draco sat down on the bed. "Didn't McGonagall owl you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Just now."  
  
"Well... that's it."  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it'? You defied your father and now he and Voldemort are out to get you?"  
  
Draco kicked his shoes off and flung them across the room. "Hmmm..." He brought his legs up to the bed and lay down. With his arms now resting under his head he said, "Well, yeah that's about it, Potter. This is the only house really well protected from You-Know-Who. Father would assume I would be at Hogwarts. This is really only the safe place."  
  
"Alright." Harry was still trying to fully comprehend the seriousness of the situation. He backup into the door behind him and slide down covering his hands over his face. Now sitting on the floor, he mumbled something into his hands.  
  
"What was that Potter?" Draco propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
Harry uncovered his hands as he glared maliciously at Malfoy, "I said 'This is going to suck!'"  
  
"Look Potter, I'm not any happier about this situation then you are. I begged Dumbledore to let me stay at Hogwarts but he said that it would be a likely place for my father to suspect."  
  
Harry continued to glare at him.  
  
"Potter it's only a month, I'll be decent to you if you're decent to me. Then when school starts we can just go on as if this has never happened. Assuming we're both alive." Draco mumbled the last bit to himself but Harry still heard it, and chose to ignore it.  
  
"You're making a peace offering?"  
  
"A truce Potter, until school starts." Malfoy stood up from the bed and offered his hand to Potter.  
  
Harry stood up and looked Malfoy in the eyes. He was a good three inches taller then the blonde boy. Harry thought over the offer, considering all that's happened today this actually sounded good. "Alright Malfoy." He reached for Malfoy's hand. The place skin met tanned as they shook hands. Harry tried not to notice how soft Draco's hand was.  
  
Draco pulled his hand away but not until after he noticed Harry's firm grip. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, anything else? Because I'm extremely exhausted from the trip from Hogwarts and I would like to rest up a bit before supper." Draco walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets down, getting ready to climb in.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
"Don't what?" Draco looked over to Harry very annoyed.  
  
"You are *not* sleeping in my bed!"  
  
"Look Potter we can figure out sleeping arrangements later but right now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Nothing you can say or *do* will stop me."  
  
Harry saw the determination in his cold blue eyes and also how crabby he was getting. "Argh! Fine Malfoy. I can *not* believe this is happening!" Harry started to leave the room.  
  
He reached for the door knob but before he got to it he heard Malfoy, "Oh and Potter?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned back around.  
  
"Don't tell the muggles we know each other."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco *How stupid does he think I am? Well, I shouldn't need to ask him that*  
  
Draco seemed very angry. //How can he say that to *me*?// He suddenly got very confused as he reanalyzed the statement, "Sherlock?"  
  
Harry laughed as he heard Malfoy question 'Sherlock'. "How are you supposed to pass for a muggle?" he said vindictively.  
  
Draco only scowled and passed a yawn. That reminded him of his main objective. Sleep. Harry grunted and walked out the door as the blonde haired boy settled himself in Harry's bed.  
  
Harry trudged slowly down the hall and down the stairs into the living room. *How can this be happening? Well I guess I've been asking myself that a lot. I should probably look at Malfoy's point of view. He went against his own fathers beliefs? That is not like him at all. Something must have happened to him.*  
  
"Well?" Uncle Vernon interrupted Harry's train of thought.  
  
"Well what?" Harry said, now paying attention that he had actually made it down the stairs.  
  
"*Well* what did he say about us?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry rushed. "He just wanted to sleep."  
  
"Hmph." Vernon blinked. "Well, you better have offered him the best pillow in the house, boy because while he is here he *will* be treated like a *king*." Uncle Vernon snapped. Petunia and Dudley were in the kitchen. Harry could smell the wonderful things that she was cooking for their supper. Well Uncle Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley anyway. "And don't even *think* of uttering a single word about your... your... your *illness*." They now referred to Harry's magic as his 'illness'.  
  
"Don't worry!" Harry crossed his arms. "I won't even *think* about saying one word about anything that he doesn't already know about."  
  
"Good! Because we get paid *more* if Mr. Malfoy enjoys himself. Draco was his first name? Odd. You treat him well boy, and keep your mouth *shut*!"  
  
*So they they're getting paid for this.* Harry thought. *Well it must be a lot if Uncle Vernon is this dedicated to keeping Malfoy's happiness, which could be very amusing.*  
  
"I wont say a thing!"  
  
Vernon glared at Harry. "Go help Petunia in the kitchen." He ordered. Harry reluctantly sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
*Great! I get to help make Draco's supper! Great way to spend the rest of the summer.*  
  
Harry helped Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, while Draco slept upstairs in his room and his whale of a cousin, Dudley, stared at him and kept talking about how he's going to become best friends with Draco. How he is going to be so nice that he'll be invited to spend *next* summer with him. He'll take him traveling and he'll get to use all of Draco's cool computer games because you know they're loaded and only have the best. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco doesn't even know what a computer is. He continued cleaning the kitchen as Petunia completed one item and moved onto the next.  
  
Finally Vernon entered the kitchen a while later. "Boy, go see if Mr. Malfoy would like to eat now." He dismissed Harry. "Petunia, use our *fine* china." Harry was very glade to get out up the kitchen.  
  
He bolted up the stairs to his room and put his ear to the door. *I don't hear anything?* Harry knocked politely on the door and slowly cracked it open. "Malfoy?" Harry whispered. He walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was dark. Malfoy had pulled the curtain shut. Harry saw Draco under the covers. Blankets were pulled up to his neck, he was tightly tucked in. "Malfoy," Harry said louder as he slowly inched to the bed. Harry kneeled down next to the bed. Draco was sleeping peacefully, he almost looked innocent. Their faces we're *so* close. Harry could feel Malfoy's hot breath on his cheek. "Draco wake up!" Harry tried to be louder but still only a raspy whisper came out.  
  
Suddenly Draco snapped his eyes open, "Forget to kiss me goodnight, Potter?" Draco sat up and started laughing. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
Harry backed away suddenly. He was in complete shock. He was glade that the curtains were shut because he was pretty sure that he was a bright shade of red.  
  
"God Potter, you should see you're face!" Draco laughed.  
  
Harry was fuming now, embarrassment went straight to anger, "Just get downstairs we're eating now." He ordered.  
  
"Potter you need to loosen up." Draco climbed out of the very warm and comfortable bed and stretched before opened the curtains. Light filled the room and Draco smirked as he saw a slightly pink faced Potter. He suddenly stopped smirking because he saw how angry Harry really was. "It's only a month." He looked down at the bed. He started to organize the blankets and pillows. "I'm sure you can at least *pretend* to get along with me."  
  
Harry crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't say anything for a while, not until Draco had completed making the bed and looked up at him. Draco looked very apprehensive. "Ron is going to freak when I owl him and tell him you're here."  
  
"Oh, Potter. You can't do that." Draco said sitting on the bed. "Granger either."  
  
"What? And why can't I?"  
  
"Potter do you need it spelled out for you? MY-FATHER-IS-LOOKING-FOR-ME! The weasel's dad works with him. This can not get out."  
  
"Well why can't I tell Hermione?"  
  
"She'll tell Weasel." Draco simply stated.  
  
"No she wouldn't! She can keep a secret, believe me." Harry thought back to their third year and the Time-Turner. *She can definitely keep a secret alright.*  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry, "Look, it's just best if the least amount of people know about this alright? So do you *have* to tell Granger? Is it really necessary?"  
  
"Well, no, but... ARGH! This summer is going to suck!"  
  
"It won't be that bad, Potter, as long as I can pretend to be a muggle. Who knows, maybe we'll even have fun." Draco shrugged.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ha! Fun? You? Me? This summer is going to suck!"  
  
Draco smirked at Harry, "You know Potter I don't *always* act like how I do at school. That's for my reputation. I might actually be capable of being *nice*."  
  
"Yeah, 'might' being the key word there. 'Draco Malfoy' and 'nice' don't belong in the same sentence. Unless of course the sentence was 'Draco Malfoy is *not* 'nice.' Then I can see it working out just fine."  
  
Draco's smirk now turned into a scowl, "I *can* be nice, Potter. You just never gave me a reason to."  
  
"Whatever Malfoy. We're eating now." Harry turned and left the tiny bedroom.  
  
Draco followed. He pulled him aside before they went down the stairs, "Don't believe me, Potter? I'll show you just how nice I can be!" Draco walked in front of Harry, letting his nose lead the way to the kitchen. Harry chocked back a laugh. Draco Malfoy could *not* be decent to another human, or creature if his life depended on it, which oddly enough it just might.  
  
Aunt Petunia (and Harry) had a feast prepared on the table. "Wow," Harry heard Draco say. "This all looks really good. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for *me*." Draco said sheepishly. He smiled over at Harry, it was a 'I-told-you-I-can-be-nice-so-you-better-shut-up' kind of a smile.  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all!" Vernon grabbed Draco's arm and ushered him over to a spot at the table. Harry sat in his usual spot, which was next to Draco. "Here sit down and we can get better acquainted." Draco sat down, as did Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. "So tell us a little about you're self."  
  
"Well, Mr. Dursley,"  
  
Harry chocked on his water. *He really is going to put on a façade for them?*  
  
"What did you want to know about me?"  
  
"Oh anything, you're childhood, home life. You fathers business."  
  
"Well, like you, I *am* a mugg... OW!" Draco got a foot in his shin.  
  
Harry brought a napkin up to his mouth and mouthed to Malfoy, 'Don't say 'muggle' you idiot!'  
  
"Are you alright?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um... bit my cheek." Draco said as he took a side glance at Harry. He didn't need Potter's help. "Sorry, anyway, I had a fairly normal childhood. My father was gone constantly as was my mother. I was raised by the house el... er the nanny. I saw the servants more then my parents."  
  
Harry looked up to Malfoy. *Oh, he is such an idiot! He was going to say 'house elfs! He's being pretty sincere though. This must be the truth then.*  
  
"Oh they were gone a lot? What line of business is your father in exactly?" Vernon questioned.  
  
"Oh, he's an, er," //Shit! What did Dumbledore tell me to say? Great how many well paying muggle jobs do I know of?// Draco looked over to Harry pleading with his eyes.  
  
"He's an attorney." Harry came to the rescue. He started shoveling food in his mouth. *How often do I get this kind of food *here*?* "Mr. Malfoy," Harry said after swallowing, "Was telling me about it upstairs. A rather good one at that, right?"  
  
"Yes, an attorney. The best there is!" Draco confirmed looking over at Potter. //That was a close one, now what is an attorney?// "Oh, and call me 'Draco'." He added taking a sip of his water.  
  
"What is your father doing for a month, Draco?" Vernon tried out his first name.  
  
"He, um," //Ok, Snape was right! I should have planned out a story before I came here!// Draco gave Harry another pleading look. "He was um,"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Weren't you saying upstairs that he was on a trip across America to scout out potential locations for a new law firm?"  
  
Draco, quite surprised that Harry could lie so well, agreed, "Yes, law firms." He nodded. //Potter could have been in Slytherin.// "Thank you again for letting me stay here. Father hates leaving me alone so long. He thought it would be a good experience for me to stay with a family with so many close bonds. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh it's our pleasure," Aunt Petunia said. "Dear." She added, trying to be as 'motherly and kind' as possible. They all started in on eating now. Leaving the discussion behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
So what are your thinking of it so far???? TELL ME! I MUST KNOW! I know this was a really sucky place to stop but honestly I think I'm going to fall over, I'm so tired! I shouldn't stay up until 3:00AM anymore. Not to good for me I suppose - Well I hope you like it so far! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! YAY ME! LoL! Please review b/c it's the only way I know if what I'm writing is even any good. 


	3. Party Boy

Heh heh.. Um. Sorry? Sorry this took me FOREVER to get up but I've been really busy! I am really sorry.  
  
But on a happier note, I can not believe the reviews I got from just the first two chapters! That really took me by surprise! Thank you guys so much... I wont delay this any longer!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Party Boy  
  
The rest of the meal went rather smoothly. After it was through, however, Dudley tried to convince Draco to join him in his "after meal game" on the computer. Draco, not even knowing what a "computer" was, politely declined and suggested it would be best if he settled in fist. And he didn't want them to know that he didn't have a clue of what half the things in their house were for.  
  
"HARRY!" Bellowed Vernon, and Harry came running in from the living room. "Help Draco get situated in your room. Move out your... necessities... at once. Bring them under the stairs."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco and Harry gasped at the same time. Harry was fuming.  
  
"He doesn't have to move his things out," Draco said quickly. "We can share his room. I've never had a roommate before."  
  
"Oh," Vernon's annoyance quickly turned into worry. "Oh... well, then. In that case," Vernon turned back to Harry and gave him a warning glance, "Go make room for his things."  
  
Harry, shocked, looked from Draco to Vernon, "Alright." Harry led the way up to his room followed by Malfoy.  
  
When they reached the door Malfoy slammed the door shut and plopped on Potter's bed, "Jesus, Potter, they treat you like a house elf! They were going to make you take all your things out and put them under the stairs?"  
  
"Yeah... my old bedroom."  
  
"Are you serious?" Malfoy's mouth dropped. "You're joking!"  
  
"Nope. My old room for about... oh... ten years?"  
  
"What? The 'savior of the wizarding world' can not get treated like that by his own family?! Perfectly fine for *Slyertherin's* to order you around though." He smirked.  
  
"Yeah... well that's actually pretty nice for them."  
  
"Jeez Potter! I always thought you ran the house here! You're the one sending out orders."  
  
Harry laughed, "Quite the opposite." Harry walked over and sat on his bed next to Malfoy. *I wonder why he's not making fun of me for this? He's actually acting... human.* "Well, Thanks for letting me keep my room."  
  
"See!" Draco smiled. "I *told* you I could be nice!"  
  
Harry smiled back. *He actually is kinda nice.* "Yeah, who would have known?"  
  
Draco fell back onto the bed now. Harry bounced as Malfoy fell back. Draco stared up at the ceiling, "So... what are we going to do? I don't want to face the muggles yet. Have any games? Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Ha!" Harry fell back on the bed next to Draco. "I'm not even allowed to say 'magic' let alone have anything from the wizard world here."  
  
"Really? How can you survive the summer?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Oh that reminds me! I have to write Ron back!" Harry sat up quickly, followed by Malfoy.  
  
"You're not going to say anything about me, are you?"  
  
"No, he wanted to know if I could stay at his house the remainder of the summer." Harry walked over to his desk and got out paper and a pen.  
  
"Oh," Draco looked down, he seemed... disappointed? No, not Malfoy. "So you're going then?"  
  
"Well," Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow and the blonde boy, "Actually, I don't think you could manage on your own here. So I was going to tell him that I can't come."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry I'm intruding in on your summer."  
  
"It's alright. Actually, It could be a lot worse." Harry turned back toward the paper and started to write.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey! Thanks again for all the candy! Actually I can't go to the Burrow this summer because Uncle Vernon wont let me. We also have a houseguest, and honestly, he's pretty...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stopped writing and turned behind him. Malfoy was standing behind him reading over his shoulder. "Oh! You think I'm pretty Potter? How nice, but I don't swing that way." Draco walked back over to the bed. Harry rolled his eyes and kept writing.  
  
~*~  
  
He's pretty cool. Sorry I can't come but I'll see you when school starts! Only one more month! See you soon! Bye!  
  
-Harry  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked back at Malfoy who was now lying on his bed. Draco let out a sigh.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter thinks I'm pretty!"  
  
Harry smiled and threw him the letter for him to read all of it. "You're funnier then I thought."  
  
Draco read over the letter, "Sounds good Potter. Weasley won't ask about the 'mystery guest' will he?"  
  
"No, I don't think he will."  
  
"Good," Draco threw the paper back to Harry. Harry tied it onto Hedwig's leg and she took off out the window. It was a beautiful night. The sun had just set and the stars were shinning brightly.  
  
"I'm bored!" Harry heard Draco say. He looked back at him, lying on the bed.  
  
"Well? What do you want *me* to do about it?"  
  
"Do you know any muggle games we could play?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "You mean like board games or party games?"  
  
"Party. 'Board' sounds boring."  
  
"Um, well, let's see." Harry thought awhile. "There is '7 in Heaven' and 'Spin the Bottle.' But we are *NOT* playing those." Harry walked over to the bed, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Why aren't we playing those first too?" Draco sat up and looked up at Harry. He looked offended. "Don't think I can handle it Potter?" He was growing angry.  
  
"Well," Harry chuckled. "You couldn't."  
  
"I could handle *anything* you brought on, Potter!" Draco scowled at him. Malfoy stood up and Harry followed. They were face to face now. Harry was slightly taller then Malfoy. Harry looked thoroughly amused and had a smile on his face. "What's so funny, Potter? You know I'd win! *You're* the one who couldn't handle it!"  
  
"You are absolutely right. No way could I handle playing Spin the Bottle with you, Malfoy."  
  
"Damn right you couldn't." Draco backed away now. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So... What's 'Spin the Bottle'?"  
  
Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't contain it anymore.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's a kissing game!" Harry managed to spit out before going into another laughing fit.  
  
"Oh," Draco looked away. Harry was still laughing. Finally, when Harry started to lessen his laughs and breathe normally again, Malfoy said, "I could handle it too, Potter."  
  
That comment wiped the smile completely off Harry's face. Completely serious he said, "Yeah right, Malfoy."  
  
Draco got angry again. //He is NOT questioning my courage here!// "Alright, Potter! Lets play spin the bottle then! How do we start?" Draco put his hands on his hips and a determined frown on his face.  
  
Harry copied Draco's moves and places his hands on his hips, "I am *not* playing Spin the Bottle with you, Malfoy!" Harry stared back at Draco intently.  
  
"Afraid Potter?" Draco leaned into Harry, "Afraid you might like it?"  
  
"Ha!" Harry laughed, blushing slightly. "Actually I am afraid." Draco smirked at Harry. "I'm afraid *you* might like it." Draco's smirk dropped immediately and he narrowed his eyes. "And no matter how much you beg me to kiss you, we can't play anyway because the whole idea is to sit in a circle, spin a bottle and kiss who it lands on." Harry threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh," Draco sat back on the bed. "Well, I could take it Potter," He made one last attempt to save his pride, failing miserably. He was just so naive in the muggle world.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sat back on the bed. "I'm sure you'd like to take it," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Draco looked directly at Harry, he had almost missed what Potter had said, but he heard it.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry leaned back against the wall and brought his feet on the bed. No one talked for a while. Both boys just reflected on the conversation and how to avoid ones like it, in the future.  
  
Draco finally broke the silence, "What was that other one you mentioned that we can't play? '7 Heavens' or something?"  
  
"Seven in Heaven?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco brought his arms behind his head and lay down on the bed. His knees bent slightly as his feet met Harry's feet.  
  
"It's, well..." Harry tried to explain. "Well, you and another person go into a closet or small secluded area and do whatever you want for seven minutes basically."  
  
"You can do anything you want?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Well as long as both people consent to the game."  
  
Draco propped himself up with an elbow and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry turned toward Draco, he saw the smirk and the eyebrow as he jumped up from the bed, "Oh no, Malfoy! I and *NOT* playing that with you!"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped open and his smirk immediately turned to embarrassment, "No! Not that you perv!" He was slightly blushing, "I was *going* to ask you how you knew of all of these 'party' games? It doesn't look like you get out much." Draco looked around the room.  
  
Harry blushed now, "Oh." He shrugged, "I dunno, everyone knows about them." He yawned, "What time *is* it?" He looked over at the clock.  
  
"It's 10:30," Draco yawned as well, "Alright, Potter, make your bed on the floor so I can sleep now."  
  
"This is MY room, Malfoy." Draco sat up now as he listened to the seemingly enraged Potter, "You're sleeping on the floor." Harry stood up and walked over to the closet. He grabbed a spare blanket and a pillow and threw them on the floor. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom. You can change in here." Harry walked over to his dresser and grabbed what looked like pyjamas. "I'll be right back," and he took off toward the bathroom before Malfoy could protest.  
  
"Argh!" Draco walked over to his suitcase, "Stupid Potter, 'this is *my room* Malfoy.'" Draco mimicked in a high pitched voice, " 'You will be sleeping on the floor, Malfoy.' Why can't he just say my name? It's not that hard is it? 'DDDrrrraaaccco'. Nope, stupid Potter." Draco stopped talking out loud as he realized it was probably a little disturbing. //Although I don't exactly say 'Harry.'// He kicked the blanket on the floor.  
  
He pulled his baby blue shirt off over his head revealing his slightly tones stomach and placed the shirt neatly into his suitcase. Then he unzipped his black pants, which revealed silky black boxers. He pulled them down and stepped out of them, folded them neatly and placed them next to his shirt. Draco grabbed his toothbrush from his suitcase and left Harry's room wearing nothing but his little black boxers. He turned down the hall and saw a light at the end //Hmm... must be the bathroom.// As he reached the end of the hall he could hear Harry singing. //Must be some muggle song?//  
  
Draco carefully opened the door to reveal Harry bending over in his plaid green boxers struggling to put on some sort of green pyjama pants, "Boy you can't play me that way. Well I guess what you say is true. I could never be the right kind of girl for you. I could never be your woman," Harry sang.  
  
Draco leaned against the frame of the door and applauded Harry politely. "Very good, Potter."  
  
"What the..." Harry looked up and dropped his pyjama pants. "Jesus, Malfoy!" Harry quickly tried to pull up his pants and cover himself.  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before Potter," Draco smirked. Harry turned bright red. "And who's woman did you want to be?"  
  
"Can't you knock?" Harry said turning crimson.  
  
"Nope! I was just enjoying the show, Potter. I didn't know anyone could turn that shade of red? Hmm, suppose they can." Draco smiled and walked closer to the sink.  
  
"You perv." Harry turned an even darker shade of red, only making Draco smile more. "I bet you enjoyed the show." Harry grabbed his clothes and walked past Draco. But before leaving he couldn't help but notice how toned his body was.  
  
Draco turned and watched Harry leave, //Potter really has a nice chest.// His eyes widened and his smile dropped. //Not that I noticed.// Draco frowned as he brushed his teeth violently.  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
Harry walked down the hallway to his room. He entered and quickly put on his oversized green pyjama pants and matching shirt. He crawled in to his bed, *This has been an insanely crazy day!* He turned into the wall and pulled the covers closer to him. Under the covers he felt more secure. He snuggled in closer to the wall, trying to feel comfort of any kind. He'd gotten used to the solitude of his life with the Dursley's but somehow whenever he needed comfort at night, no matter how crazy others thought it was, he could find his own comfort nestled into the wall. As close as he could get to the cold surface, it would always be there to comfort him, to nestle into. *This is going to be an interesting month.*  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered to the raven haired boy. Harry rolled out of his comfort zone and faced Malfoy. He hadn't realized he'd returned.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Haaaaaarrrrrryyyyy..." Draco whined. He was standing next to Harry's bed playing with the blanket.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry annoyingly said.  
  
"Harry! Don't make me sleep on the floor! Please?" Draco clasped his hands together, pleading, as if his life depended on it. "Harry! Please?" Draco pouted his bottom lip.  
  
"Draco! I am *NOT* sleeping on the floor of my own room!" Harry blushed in the dark as he realized he'd called him 'Draco'. *Well at least he's using my first name.*  
  
"Harry! You're bed is so comfy! The hard floor will hurt my back! Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Harry!" Draco pouted again. "Well then," Draco raised his eyebrow. "I guess there is only one thing to do then." He sighed.  
  
"Yeah, go sleep on the floor." Harry pointed to the blankets on the floor.  
  
"No... can't to that."  
  
"Well what then?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"Could you just... you know, scoot over a little? Please, please please?"  
  
"I am *not* sharing my bed with you!" Harry said sitting up abruptly.  
  
"Harry! The floor is so hard! You should be glad I'm not going to your Uncle about this... maybe I should go ask him where he thinks I should sleep?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "You know," he said scooting over making room for Draco, "Hell has officially frozen over."  
  
"And why is that?" Draco asked pulling the blankets open so he could crawl in.  
  
Harry smiled maliciously, "You're begging to sleep with me." Harry could feel Draco turn bright red.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter. I'd sleep with Pansy before I'd sleep with you."  
  
"Back to 'Potter' is it now? Sleep with Pansy before me? That's the craziest thing I'd ever heard. Who would subject themselves to that kind of torture?"  
  
Draco laughed as he crawled into the bed next to Potter. "Yeah, that's true." Draco yawned. "So what was that, that you were singing before?"  
  
"Oh it's a..." Harry yawned. "A song from a muggle group. It's called 'Your Woman' by White Town."  
  
"Oh, so you like singing girly songs, Potter?" Draco tried to get one last punch in before the night was over.  
  
"Actually," Harry turned into the wall. "A guy sings it."  
  
"Oh," It was a losing battle tonight for Draco. "Night Potter."  
  
"Good Night Malfoy." Harry said as he fell asleep in the comfort of his own bed, with the warmth of his archrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok... again I apologize for how long this took! I am really sorry! I have a week off of work and I PROMISE that I will have the next chapter up soon! (although it may be shorter.) Even thought I KNOW I don't deserve it... please review??? Ok... I understand if you don't want to b/c A) I took forever to get this up and B) this story sucks (but it'll get better I promise!). Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I had nearly 30 on the first 2 chapters! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD! - (after Draco of course! lol!) - Thank you so much! 


	4. It Was Nothing!

Omg - I love you guys so much! Thank you all so so so much for reviewing! You are all the best reviewers ever! I am still baffled by such the big response from this lil ficcy (please continue ^_^)! Well... without further ado... here's my lil obsession...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry was lying on his bed face toward the wall. A certain blonde boy was also facing the wall. During the night (which both boys slept through quite peacefully), Draco had turned over facing Harry. His arms were tightly wrapped around Harry's waist and his forehead was resting on the back of Harry's neck. Harry was nestled in tightly to the other boy. He had a tight hold of Draco's arms on his. Both boys lay peacefully and slept on for quite some time until the sun had slowly started to rise.  
  
Harry started to stir in the tiny bed. "Mmmm Draco," he whispered. He had had the strangest dream that Draco Malfoy, his worst school enemy, wanted to share his bed and he hadn't minded.  
  
"Ten more minutes," Draco mumbled into Harry's ear.  
  
As soon as the warm breath hit his neck, Harry's eyes snapped wide open. He realized it wasn't a dream, at least not the 'Draco begging to share a bed' part. Of course, he immediately pushed the rest of the dream out of his mind. Everything from the day before came flooding back into his mind. Draco squeezed Harry tighter as he tried to hold onto the dream world keeping his eyes shut tight. "Draco! Get off of me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Huh? What?" Draco slowly opened his eyes and was as equally shocked as Harry to find himself intertwined with the raven haired boy. He looked down to find his arms wrapped around Harry.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Draco looked down and tried to release his hands, "You have to let go of *me* first!"  
  
Harry blushed as he realized he was holding onto Draco just as tightly as Draco was holding onto him. Draco noticed Harry's neck turn bright red. He smirked. Harry let go and immediately Draco snapped his arms back and rolled over on the bed. He inched as far away as he could from Potter, but on that tiny bed it wasn't much. Their legs still brushed against each other. Draco blushed now, as he crossed his arm and stared intently at the ceiling.  
  
//Why was I holding onto him? Wait, maybe I don't want to know...// Draco was greatly disturbed by the whole scenario. //It's not that big of a deal! So I noticed his chest yesterday... perfectly normal - I just wanted to see how much he had trained for Quidditch this summer.// But deep down Draco knew that wasn't the truth. //And his tight abs... and that he smells like strawberries and-// Draco looked at Harry who was still facing the wall. He then glanced down at his black boxers, which had somehow gotten tighter in the last seconds. "Shit," He mumbled as quickly stood up and made for the bathroom to take care of his 'problem'.  
  
Harry, still facing the wall, felt Draco get up from the bed. He turned over and saw the door shut behind him. Harry turned to lie on his back and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. *What the fuck was that about?* That was the best nights sleep Harry had gotten in a long time.  
  
"ARGH!" Harry grunted. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and slammed it down into his face. *This is *NOT* happening!* Harry laid there for a while, pillow into his face. He listened to the running water and the silence of the house. Harry calmed down as he realized it was still early and no one else was awake.  
  
*Oh kay, lets just think about this logically. Alright, so I was dreaming and I woke up holding Dra - er - Malfoy. Alright, perfectly logical explanation here. I was dreaming about a girl? Yes, of course I was! I just thought Draco was the girl. Simple as that.* The truth was, however, that Harry remembered exactly what he dreamt about - and it sure wasn't a girl. Although he wouldn't admit to it. Harry heard the water stop.  
  
*This is not good. Not good.* He heard the door open as Draco walked into the room. Harry could hear him shuffle through his bag . He slowly lifted the pillow from his face and chanced a glare over at Malfoy.  
  
He was kneeling over his bag. He had a light blue towel wrapped around his lithe frame. His hair looked even more silver blonde and was neatly slicked back, still wet. Harry sat up in the tiny bed, feeling a bit more courageous. Draco had grabbed his clothes that he was going to wear for the day and slowly turned toward Harry. He quickly glanced away and blushed crimson, as did Harry.  
  
"I... erm... I'll um let you change," Harry stood up quickly and scampered out the door off to the bathroom.  
  
Draco quickly changed into his black pants and black T-shirt. He dried his hair with the towel and slicked it back again. He walked over to his bag again and found some cologne. He splashed some on. //ARGH! What am I doing? Do I really need to smell nice for Potter? This is ridiculous! Alright, so even if Potter is nice, and kind, and generous, and unlike anyone I know... HE'S A GUY! And he's *POTTER*! A celebrity for doing what exactly? NOTHING! He lived! Nothing more then anyone else here has done! Although it is really sad how they treat him here-// Draco frowned. //Not that I care or anything!//  
  
Draco saw Harry walk in through the door, holding his towel up at his waist. Harry walked over to his closet and shuffled through it.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, //Wow, his body is better toned then I thought it was//.  
  
Harry felt Draco's gaze on his back as he shuffled through his closet for something to wear for the day. *Why is he staring at me? Should I turn around? Maybe I'm just imagining this-* Harry grabbed some clothes, he didn't want to turn around and face Malfoy. *This is stupid.* Harry gathered his courage again as he turned around to see Draco sitting on his bed. Just as he thought, he was watching him. Harry saw him blush (as he was sure he was doing) and advert his gaze to his pants, picking nervously at imaginary lint.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Harry said hoarsely. Draco looked up at him. "Um, about before, er, you know," Harry motioned something in the air with his hands.  
  
Draco looked down, "Yeah, sorry, I um, must have been dreaming about something and-"  
  
"Yeah me too!" Harry interrupted. "Let's just forget about the whole thing ok?"  
  
Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco on his bed, still holding onto his towel and clutching his clothes in his other hand. "So... are we back to, er, normal?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Draco nodded, trying desperately not to stare at Harry. His focus reverted back to his pants and the nonexistent lint. Draco couldn't find his voice as Harry suddenly noticed how nice Draco smelled. Like rosemary and peppermint. *Wow, he smells nice. I wonder why he keeps picking at his pants. Nothing is there.*  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's arm from pulling at his pant leg. Draco looked up at Harry. They locked eyes. Draco couldn't help but notice the overwhelming smell of strawberries as Harry slowly leaned closer to him. Harry's wet hair dripped water onto his pile of fresh clothes in hand, as Draco slowly leaned in closer to Harry. Like a magnetic attraction pulling them both in, they inched closer to one another. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as-  
  
"HARRY! ARE YOU AWAKE YET!?" Both boys jumped as they heard a screaming voice from out side Harry's bedroom. Harry jumped off the bed as he heard Dudley's knock, nearly dropping his towel as he did. Draco snapped his eyes shut not wanting to see anything as he stood up also.  
  
Harry tightened his grip on the towel as he ran over to the door, "Uh, yeah Dudley." Harry opened the door and walked out his face reverted to the bright red tint as he left Draco standing in the middle of the room with eyes clasped shut. Harry pulled the door shut and began talking to Dudley, "I was just going to go change."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and fell back onto the bed, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He repetitively started slamming his hand into his head.  
  
//I don't care how good Potter smells! This is Potter here!// "Argh!" Frustrated, he laid back down on the bed. //Why was he looking at me like that? I don't even want to think about what would have happened if his cousin hadn't knocked on his door!// Draco shuddered. //Well nothing would have happened right? I mean, we were just sitting here.// Draco tried convincing himself that the strange occurrence that had happened between them was purely innocent and nothing would have happend. //He *WASN'T* going to *KISS* me!//  
  
"Draco?" Harry interrupted. Draco blushed and quickly sat up on the bed and watched the raven haired boy. "We, um... well if you're hungry, breakfast is ready."  
  
Draco nodded as his blush deepened. He stood up and walked out the door of Harry's bed room, //This is going to be an interesting day.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Alrighty kiddies! That's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Again I apologize for this chapter being up so late. I have had a busy month with the New Found Glory/Good Charollette/Less Than Jake concert I went to, and ACT's and my birthday. April was a busy month - I know this is no excuse, and now my promise mean nothing to you, but I do feel guilty for having this out so late! I am truly sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come! Thank you so much for reading! 


End file.
